Ultimate Despair:Destruction
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Hikari Betrayal: If the light gives way to darkness, there would be no hope to fight despair. More summary inside. Puppyshipping,Bronzeshipping,Tendershipping,Puzzleshipping,Heba x Atemu.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I should be focusing on my other fanfics, but my sis got her wisdom teeth pulled and while she was watching TV, I got this idea. So enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Being betrayed hurts. The Hikaris would know. But, their revenge is something even Yamis fear. _Ultimate Despair will destroy everything!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Yugi,Heba,Ryou,Malik,and Joey sat in their friends living room. Tea and Anzu had spread rumors about them, that even the adults believed. The five of them no longer went to school, instead taking solace at their friends, the Higurashis, house.

Maria Higurashi, the oldest, was the motherly one. She would look after them, and was the first reason they went to the house. Maria didn't believe the rumours at all, and of course, spreading rumours about Maria was considered a crime. She had enough medical knowledge to save your life. Making her angry was sealing your fate.

Setsuna Higurashi, the second oldest, was a tactical person. She didn't base everything off of probability, but if she could predict she would. Due to her cold personality, people tended to avoid her. However, she was considered a mercenary of the school. Spreading rumors, hospital transport, everything like that was Setsuna's job. You could spread rumors about her, but there was no guarantee that you would survive long.

The last Higuashi, Ice, was a soldier. Any person who made her angry either ended up missing or hospitalized. Ice was also a swordsman, kendo master, a gifted hacker, and a brilliant spy. The rumor was that Ice had secretly joined the military, though that was quickly proved false when Ice beat the person who spread it half to death for being, as she put it, "an idiot."

The Hikaris became friends with them after they were beaten up by the Yamis. Yes, the yamis beat their hikaris. It hurt,too.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked, placing the last bandage on Joey's arm.

"Yeah. Just toughening up so I can beat the crap out of that arrogant-"

"He's fine." Setsuna interrupted. "It's just revenge."

"Revenge?" Ice popped in,smiling. "So is our plan happening soon?"

That got the Hikaris attention.

"What plan?" Yugi and Heba asked at the same time. Ryou and Malik looked on in confusion.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maria asked. "It might not be the best idea."

"With what we have gone through," Malik spoke up. "Nothing could shock us."

"Alright..." Maria walked out of the room, then came back in carrying a rolled up paper. "This is everything."

The Hikari's eyes widened. They weren't shocked or scared. They were _interested._

* * *

Okay that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next chapter! Thanks everyone who is reading this. We jump a few days later.

* * *

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 2

The classroom was completely quiet, save for the ticking of the clock. For some reason, only Yugi appeared at school. The yamis were slightly worried, but quickly disregarded it.

 _Just because we'll have nothing to do after class._ Was the excuse they thought.

Then, suddenly everything changed.

The lights shut off, the windows suddenly slammed shut with Iron covering them. Everyone looked around surprised. Well, _almost_ everyone. Yugi quietly sat working ignoring all the dangerous signs.

"Oi! Yugi!" Yugi looked up when Malik slammed his hand onto the desk. "Do you know what's going on." Yugi didn't answer.

"We weren't asking." Tea came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "We are telling you to tell us what you know."

"I don't know what's going on." Yugi answered. "Besides lights flickering, everything else seems strange. But, I don't know."

"Tch." Bakura scoffed. "Don't give us that. You and the other hikaris have been acting weird."

"I-" Yugi was cut off when light laughter came from the loudspeaker.

"huhuhu. Already fighting?" The voice asked. "Well, that's good. Makes my job easier."

"What the-Who are you!?" Yami shouted. The voice didn't answer.

"I'm the new principal. It's temporary, but you'll be following my rules as long as you're here."

"No." Yugi stood up.

"What?" The voice asked curiously. "You aren't going to follow my rules?"

"I'm not."

"Is this Yugi?" Atem whispered to Yami, who shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Atem nodded.

"Got it."

"Well, if you won't listen..." A trap door opened beneath Yugi. The short male looked up in shock before he fell. A sickening sound was heard.

"Huhuhu. I didn't want to do that, but if it keeps you under control..." The voice laughed. Everyone stared as the door slammed shut. They all saw what was there though.

 _A sharp metal spear that was bright red._

* * *

"No way..." Nobody could move. Seeing someone you tormented die that horribly was not something you could forget easily. Especially if that person was your hikari. Yami expected overwhelming pain to hit him, but it never came. Instead, Atem took a seat breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"No, it feels like half of me just died, Yami." That shocked everyone.

"But, Yugi was the one who died..."

"I know."

"So why..."

"That I don't know." The door opened, and a figure walked in.

"You guys just have to relax for a few days. After that, we'll let you out."

"Why are we even in here!" Anzu shouted.

"Because someone wanted revenge on you guys." The person responed. Then, they smiled. "You know, you could leave quicker if you found out who the new principal is."

"We don't know who it is!"

"Well, yeah. They have hints all over the school. I think they're going to put new ones out everyday. You should check out your rooms though."

"Rooms?"

"We aren't savages. Their upstairs." Everyone pushed past the person and went upstairs.

* * *

 _"They gone?"_

 _"Yeah." Someone joined the person in the hall. "Pretty stupid. They didn't even realize the mastermind is with them."_

 _"Agreed. We are laughing at them so much. 'Yugi's' sacrifice will not be in vain, right?"_

 _"Depends on what you mean by vain."_

 _"You know what I mean."_

 _"Hikaris falling into darkness? You know we already accomplished that."_

 _"I know. How are the others doing outside?"_

 _"Total Hunger Games. Last time I saw them, they were in the park with the beasts."_

 _"Really? I would have thought Ryou would take more time to adjust."_

 _"Everyone adjusts quickly."_

 _"I have to agree on this one. But, I don't think they will." She smiled._

 _"If they can't they won't live long."_

* * *

So many questions! But, wait until next chapter. Right now, look up the following pages:

Mukuro Ikusaba

Hope's Peak Academy

Ultimate Despair.

Those three pages will answer a lot of questions! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I missed my deadline, so here's the next chapter. But, first reader review responses:

* * *

Guest- Thanks! It was Heba. He pulled a Mukuro Ikusaba. I wasn't planning on it, but it fits the theme.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

'Yugi's' death was upsetting and caused some panic, but the rooms seemed to rectify that.

All the rooms were somewhat large, with a medium sized bed off on the left. A desk was next to the bed with a small table at the end of it. There was a small bookshelf, and plant near the door. On the walls, there was a steel plate with giant screws (Noone knew what that was about), a security camera, and a small screen. A small door revealed a private bathroom. All in all, the rooms were nice.

Still, it didn't distract from the situation.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Bakura asked.

"How should we know." Tea snapped back. "We didn't plan this. Whoever did though, is seriously messed up."

"Yeah." Atemu nodded absentmindely. He was still confused about the death.

 _How did I feel Yugi's death, when I'm with Heba?_

"Well, enjoying your temporary home?" The person walked in,smiling under their mask.

"Yeah, we love the fact that you trapped us in here, and killed someone in front of us." Seto answered with obvious sarcasm. Even in life and death situations, the CEO of Kaiba Corp didn't lose it.

"I'm glad. Oh, and I cleaned up that mess in the room." Everyone stared in shock. "What? There's no reason to keep something like that out in the open. He may have looked nice now, but give him a few days, and he won't be so pretty."

"How can you talk like that?" Honda asked. "Whoever this person is, he killed someone. Aren't you scared?"

"No." The word echoed. "I'm not. All I can feel is despair. I was raised to feel that emotion and only that emotion."

"You're sick."

"I know." The person smiled. "By the way...have you found out who the principal is yet?"

"You are seriously asking that!" Anzu stood up. "Just let us out!"

"Nope. Gotta find out who it is!" Then, they started walking towards the door. "There is a hint in the computer lab. See ya!"

* * *

Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Amethyst** **Unarmed** \- Ask and you shall receive.

 **Dragonkitten2** \- Thanks I'm glad you like it.

 **Simsfans** \- Here's the next one.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

Atemu and Anzu stayed behind, but everyone else charged to the computer lab. They wanted to get the heck out of here. Sure, they might be a little glad that the hikaris (Except Yugi) weren't here, but it still didn't change the fact that they hadn't tried to help the Yamis out. When they got out of here, the Hikaris were going to pay.

* * *

The door to the lab had suspiciously been taken out, which hadn't happened when they arrived.

"I thought I would help out." That person appeared, answering everyone's unsaid question. "It would be annoying watching you guys fight over opening the door."

"Annoying for who?"

"Answers inside!" They ran off laughing.

"You were asking for that one, Bakura." Marik said. Ryou's yami didn't say anything, but walked into the room.

"Hey none of these are on!" He yelled. "How the hell are we supposed to find out anything if-"

"One of them is on." Tea pointed to a lone computer that was tucked in a corner, almost making it impossible to see. "They're messing with us. They want us to get out, but to take a slow amount of time on it."

Marik cursed, and was hit on the back of the head.

"So what's on it." Yami and Seto walked up to the screen and looked.

Three separate files were selected. Yami quickly read over the names.

 _Audience entertainment_

 _Special plans_

 _Principals Identity hint #1_

It didn't take that long for them to pick a file. Seto clicked on _Principal's identity hint #1_

A sound file popped up.

* * *

 _"So who's going to be holding the Yamis back while we do our big plan?"_

 _"Naturally it will be-"_ The sound became staticy.

 _"Okay so-"_ Static. _"Will be the principal."_

 _"Yep. How will we make sure that they don't find out about him."_

 _"A scapegoat. Well, more of a fall guy."_

 _"Oh, I get it. Does-"_ static. _"know about this?"_

 _"Who do you think came up with the fall guy plan. We did make some modifications though. I feel sorry for him."_

 _"Yeah. Anyway, let's get to work!"_ The sound file closed.

* * *

"What the..."

"So someone planned this!" Bakura shouted.

"We already got that." Tea looked at Bakura, unamused.

"I didn't mean that!" Bakura said to Tea. "I meant-" They were cut off when someone screamed and the screen lit up.

"Hi guys!" The person smiled from the screen.

"Great it's you."

"It's nice to see your frowning face too, Seto. But, you all heard that scream right?"

"Yeah, what was that."

"Anzu found the second hint."

Everyone ran out of the room to find Anzu.

* * *

 _"Wow," Someone walked in. "They still haven't pieced it together."_

 _"What did you expect? They don't really think we can do anything." A male voice responded. The person moved out of the way as the principal walked up to the computer._

 _"What did you do to create that static? There wasn't anything blocking out the sound when we recorded it."_

 _"I just used this." When he opened the file again, he went down to a certain button._

Special effects.

 _"Clever."_

* * *

And that is chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Next chapter! But, before that reader review responses:

* * *

 **Simsfans** \- Thanks. It does? I based if off of Dangan Ronpa. I'll have to check out this one.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

The only thing that described anyones feelings at this moment...was absoulute horror. In front of them was a corpse with a spear sticking out of it and a mask on their face.

"What the..." Not even Bakura could describe what he was seeing. But everyone knew what it was.

 _The second clue._

"How is this the next clue!" Marik shouted. "They are showing us a corspe!"

"Maybe it's the face...?" Tea suggested. She was still trying to act tuff, but now it was getting to her,too.

"Let's look then." Yami stepped foreword and pulled the mask off.

 _And the body burst into flames_.

Tea screamed. "Put it out! Put it out!" The yamis found a bucket of water and tossed it on the flaming body.

The flames vanished after three buckets. Everyone was sighing heavily when...

"Well, there goes your second clue!" A mocking voice called out. "That's all we're giving you...SO FIND THE REST OUT ON YOUR OWN!" The shout caused everyone to jump. "The meeting is tomarrow so good luck."

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Atemu asked when everyone came back.

"Yes. This whole thing was planned. Somebody was sent in as a fallguy. They showed us a body, but not the face."

"A body!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yes a body, but no face."

"..." Atemu was silent, as though he was piecing something together. His face lit up as realization hit it. "When is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"I know who the mastermind is."

* * *

Sorry this one is short. The next one is going to reveal the principal's identity and a few other secrets. But let's go over the clues:

-fall guy

-blocked names

-hidden faces

-spear wounds

-Atem's pain

And the revealing will be next! Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back! For this chapter only, I won't be responding to reader review responses, because I am typing on my dying phone. My kindle threw a diva tantrum and quit on me. But, a lot of questions will be revealed this chapter!

Chapter 6

"Oh, you're ready now?" A taunting voice asked. "Are you sure? One wrong answer and..." They drew a line over their neck.

"We're sure."

"Okay then!" The person opened the door and leapt to the other side of the room, landing perfectly on a throne. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"So what do we know?"

"The person obviously knew about us, and they had a fall guy prepared for this."

"Yes they did!"

"They also sealed us in this building, so they would have to be in here with us."

"That they are. NOW DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS OR NOT!" The person shouted.

"I do." Atemu said. "Give it up...Yugi."

* * *

"Wait." Bakura and Yami looked at Atem. " How is the mastermind Yugi? We saw Yugi die."

"Not to mention the little shrimp can't do much." Tea said. Anzu nodded.

"I didn't finish. He had help."

"Who would help a weak little thing like him." Anzu demanded.

"I wonder..." The person said. "Yugi died right in front of you! Why are you accusing a dead boy of this?"

Atem sighed. "You are really going that far? Yugi didn't die."

"What!"

"You didn't notice it, but before we came here, I looked at that charred body you showed us. The body had spear wounds, and TAN skin."

"But that's impossible!" Seto finally lost his composure. "The only person who had spear wounds was Yugi, but tan skin-"

"Belongs to Heba." Atem finished. "I will explain everything."

* * *

"Before they came here, Heba and Yugi planned this trap. Heba would disguise himself as Yugi."

"LIE!"

"Heba came here as Yugi and we didn't know the difference because we didn't care. When the school went on lockdown we were blinded by panic so we weren't paying attention."

"STOP LYING!"

"Heba stood up to the principal as Yugi. He expected something different than what happened. He was...impaled and killed to make it seem like Yugi died."

"Ugh!"

"They then set this up to distract us. They hoped we would accuse Heba or someone else, but that didn't happen. Right...YUGI!"

"..."

"Nothing?"

"..."

"Stop Lying, Yugi."

"..."

"It's over. You've lost."

"...Lost?" A snicker. "I...didn't lose... AT ALL!"

The person tore off their cloak.

Yugi smirked at them.

"Guess you found me out."

* * *

Who saw this coming! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Back with the next chapter! Warning you now: Messed up Shiz. (If you've seen Dangan Ronpa and know Junko Enoshima or any character like her, you will understand.) Onto the reader review responses:

* * *

EVIL IS AWESOME- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

simsfans- Yeah I saw it. It does fit in with this doesn't it? Still, this one is based off of the events in Dangan Ronpa. The tragedy, the evil group, etc.

GirlFish- Oh yeah. And I have just set myself up for fan rage.

AmethystUnarmed- I'm not a bad person am I? He's still alive in my other fanfic.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Nobody could say anything. How could they? One of their "Friends" was smirking at them with malicious intent.

"Too scared to say anything?" Yugi asked tauntinly.

"No. What the hell,Yugi!" Tea shouted. "We thought you were dead!"

"So you couldn't tell the difference between us?" No one answered. "Of course you couldn't. You never bothered to look at us after the lies those two spread." Yugi pointed at Tea and Anzu.

 _Dang it._ The girls thought.

"Lies?" Yami asked.

"You know the ones. They completely destroyed our lives!" Yugi was shouting by the end of the sentence. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Tea and Anzu shrinking back.

"Wait." Bakura said. "Those were lies! What the! I lost my Hikari because of you two!"

"W-We..."

"You what!" Marik shouted.

"We were jealous that they were always with you!" Anzu shouted.

"So we figured we would destroy your relationships so you would stay with us." Tea finished.

None of the yamis could speak after that confession.

"Well," Yugi broke the silence. "You did a good job! Heba's gone." Atem flinched. "The others are missing. And to top it off...The World looks like this!" The screen behind Yugi lit up.

* * *

The world outside was like hell. Something Zorc would have loved to see.

Fires burned in the background, buildings were destroyed, and people ran around with masks.

"Are you proud of yourselves now!" Yugi asked Tea and Anzu.

Neither girl could answer.

"Hold on." Seto finally spoke. "If that's what the outside world looks like, then...what happened to everyone that's not here?"

"How should I know. Heba and I were regulated to be your bodyguards." Yugi regarded them with disgust.

"Just so you know, the only building that's safe is this place." Yugi went on. "If you want to go find them, you're going out into this." He pointed to the screen. "If you want to stay safe and sacrifice them, stay here."

"Make your choice."

* * *

Cliffhanger. I disturbed myself reading over this. My most darkest work right here! Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I was planning on making this one super long, but now I think splitting it up would be better. So, this is the last chapter of Ultimate Despair:Destruction. Onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AmethystUnarmed** \- Yeah I knew it. Now, who said everyone was dead. I just said, _Yugi_ didn't know _where_ they were. I never said they were dead. I'm not that evil.

 **GirlFish** \- It's not. And that isn't going to happen. I do have an idea though.

 **Stranger Danger** \- Yeah it does. I feel bad about that, too.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

"Make your Choice." Yugi smiled at the crestfallen faces. _They didn't even know that this was brodcasted to everyone_. He held back a laugh. Heba would be proud.

" _Yugi, what are you doing?_ " A voice echoed in his ear piece. _"Stop this. You're supposed to be hindering them, not revealing everything."_

" _Shut up._ " Yugi hissed. " _I know what I'm doing_."

* * *

Yami noticed his hikari hiss at something, being the closest to him. He tried to use their mindlink.

It, surprising, worked.

Yami discovered what the original plan was. And what was going to happen if they stayed. And-

"The others are still alive?!"

"They are?" Everyone looked at the older version of Yugi. Yugi scoffed.

"Did I ever say they were dead? No I didn't. I said they were _missing_."

"I'm going out either way." Bakura said. "I'm going to find Ryou and apologize."

"And if he doesn't forgive you?"

"I'll make him."d

"Me,too." Marik said.

Atem smiled sadly. "I know Heba's gone, but, I'm going to make sure I live on for him.

"Seto?"

"There's only three things I care about. Puppy, My corperation, and Mokuba. I've already lost one and that's one too many." The CEO said. "I'm not losing anymore."

"Stupid." Yugi said. "What about youtwo, She dogs?"

"Are you stupod? I'm staying here."

"Me,too. I'm not losing my good looks out there."

"Of course." Yugi smiled. "Stay here." He turned to the Yamis and tossed them a remote controller. "This is an override for the door. Take it and the hell out of here."

"You aren't coming with us?"

"Hell no!" Yugi laughed. "I still hate you. I just want you to see the outside world for yourselves. Now go."

"But-"

"Go!" Yugi shouted. Yami could feel pure darkness coming from his hikari.

"Let's go."

Yugi smiled. He could just hear the override button open the door.

Hope you guys enjoy hell. He thought.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Anzu and Tea asked. "Honestly, we were hoping you would leave."

Wordlessly, Yugi pointed up.

"What?" Anzu looked up just to see the ceiling caving in.

"No!"

* * *

Yugi smiled as he walked deeper underground. The two girls were buried under rubble.

"A nice end." Yugi muttered. He knew the rest of it was going to fall on him so he had to hurry. He hit activate and watched as the two pairs of eyes lit up and walked out of the room.

"This will be fun." Yugi muttered.

And the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

And this is the end. I WILL be releasing a sequel...but only if everyone wants one. Leave a review!


	9. Sequel (For those who don't know)

The Sequel for Ultimate Despair: Destruction is out!

Here's a sneak peak:

* * *

 _"Can we take them out?" A rowdy voice said._

 _"No," A sweet, calm voice replied. "We have to wait."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Leader is right!" A girly voice rang out loud and clear._

 _"Agreed."_

* * *

The bear lunged at them.

"How did Yugi Support this?"

"Hello...Yamis."

* * *

Find out the rest in:

 **Ultimate Despair: Discovered**


End file.
